fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphina Marcellio
"She had earned the title of ‘The Radiant Blade’ from the temple, but her enemies called her something far more appropriate; The Ashen Herald." 'The Noble Scion' Born to a small but prideful noble family of Marcellio close to the border to Qadira in the town of Lionsguard, Seraphina was named after her red-orange hair as the name itself means ‘fiery one’. Her life was no different from that of other small Taldan noble houses, where she was taught politics, etiquette and even the basics of dueling when she was old enough. Something did always bother her, however. She looked a bit different from her parents and felt out of place. Seraphina was a good-natured child who had a bad habit of socializing with the ‘beardless’ as the commoners are commonly called by the nobility. Chatting them up and asking about life and the world at large. This might of course normally be a punishable act, yet it was rare that any punishment came her way. When she was a little older at about elven years, she realized that her parents were almost afraid of her, afraid to cross her or displease her. It spoiled her to have this liberty, especially as a noble yet she felt constricted with the way Taldan nobles were expected to behave - wear wigs, fancy jewelry and act like they were the next on the Royal line. Once Seraphina had reached the age of seventeen, she was just about done with the pretentious and decadent ways of her people and longed for something she knew was out there. Something she simply felt deep inside calling to her. She had to go and go she did. Stuffing a bag with clothes, a bit of food and a hefty sum of coinage; she escaped her house and joined a caravan to the South. 'The Calling of the Southern Star' Qadira was her destination and the more she went south, the more right it felt. However, the people of Qadira saw her with much suspicion as the tensions between the nations were something deeply ingrained. She, as everyone else had to register in entering and did so under a false name so that her parents could not easily locate her. The name she picked: Fabiana Capio. Blue eyed, literally, and young; the girl with the hefty bag of coin was something that got around quickly as she tried to find a place to stay for the night and then continue her journey deeper into this exotic nation. It was no surprise that she ended up being robbed, fighting back but with no chance to outmatch the far more experienced muggers. Penniless and with no food in a nation that dislikes your own? That wasn’t much of an ideal circumstance. She tried to beg a caravan to take her back, using her real name and promising payment – yet none would listen. Fortunately for her, an acolyte of Sarenrae overheard her plight and after a brief discussion offered her to stay in their temple for the night and try to help in the morrow. The moment she stepped into the hallowed grounds of the temple, her eyes lit up and a nimbus of tiny flame surrounded her body. Panicked, she was about to run out before the acolyte managed to stop her and the priest who had witnessed this calmed her down. It was a divine sign and so her destiny was set in motion. The temple believed that she was sent by the Goddess herself to aid the Sarenraenites in their mission, that she was someone of great import and had to be protected and guided. Seraphina, not knowing better and feeling like this might have been what she was looking for, agreed with slight reluctance that would pass in the coming years. If only she knew that these Sarenraenites were on the side that believed in the extermination of all evil and acted proactively to make it happen. How could she know about the growing schism between these and the other sects that believed much more in redemption and mercy? 'The Chosen One' Seraphina was taught as a Temple Dancer, seeing as she had a lithe build and the graceful disposition befit of one. She learned to wield a scimitar with deadly proficiency. The priest had long convinced her that she was indeed the Chosen One to lead Sarenrae’s worship into a new era that would rid the world of all evil. She was proud of this, glad to do her part, glad that it was her. The Holy Mission had begun, hunting criminals of various kinds and bringing them to justice. She hadn’t participated as much in the killing as just being hailed as the symbol of the temple and Sarenrae herself. Her sorcerous powers awoke only a year later, now at the age of twenty-five. That day she almost burned down the entire temple, scorching her right leg and leaving a scar on her outer thigh that would never fade. Scarred by fire, she also felt that it had invigorated her in ways she couldn’t explain and so with some coercion from the priest overcame her fear of using fire magic and found herself enjoying it quite a bit. What’s more, she realized that she could heal with the flames but that most got rather antsy if you tried and coupled with her prior experiences; she found a way to make her flames appear as something entirely else if she wished it. Like golden light which was far closer to how healing spells tended to appear. At this point in time she had earned the title of ‘The Radiant Blade’ from the temple, but her enemies called her something far more appropriate; The Ashen Herald. For where she treads, there was naught but ash that remained. Bodies had to be burned after all or diseases would spread. That is how it was justified for her and she accepted this. 'The Teachings of Mercy' Another year later at twenty six, her acolytes had been killed and she was bleeding out as an attack on the ‘irredeemables’ had failed horribly. That day she might have perished if it was not for a priest of Sarenrae of the opposite sect that had made the hard decision to rescue her. Rayan Dawood had long observed her ‘Holy Mission’ from afar, there were few of the faith who did not know of the Ashen Herald after all. Despite of this, he saved her and showed her mercy. This confused Seraphina at first, why he spoke of showing her mercy when she was simply fulfilling her destiny and the holy mission. Refusing to accept his word, Rayan went on all the same in telling her about the other side of Sarenrae’s dogma and slowly but surely, had Seraphina face the truth of her actions. It almost broke her. All those years she had willingly looked the other way and told herself that this was right came back to haunt her all at once. Rayan stayed at her side when he wasn’t fulfilling his own duties and miraculously managed to keep her hidden. Two years passed and she was now twenty eight, not having touched a scimitar in all that time. After they had fled further south in disguise, she spent her time assisting him in his duties. He took pity on her subdued state and decided to teach her a way out of this fear and heavy guilt that kept pulling her down. He taught her how to wield her scimitar in such a way as to not deliver lethal cuts. 'The Second Chance' Unbeknownst to both, her former priest and mentor never stopped searching for her and eventually he did. Seraphina faced him and explained to him how things had to change, that this wasn’t the right or just way. The priest proclaimed Rayan a heretic for corrupting the Radiant Blade and muddling her mind. So the priest had him executed to the utter dismay of Seraphina. They took her back to Katheer but she refused to drink or eat, starving herself to death slowly even as everyone did their best to convince her otherwise. She remained resolute that if she was not allowed to serve her penance in the ways Rayan had taught her, then she would serve it with her death. A few days passed and much had started to become a blur, they had managed to force her to drink just a little and that was likely the only reason she yet lived. Without warning, the world went dark and her body became light. She heard a female voice though the words were unclear, too loud and too quiet at the same time. She had the vague impression of someone taking a pity on their daughter, or was it on her? She realized that she was standing atop a peak, dawn approaching as the sky looked rosy-red. This was it, she thought, she was finally released from her mortal coil. She understood the symbology of this afterlife, glad that Sarenrae had perhaps taking pity on her and accepted her penance. Finally, the voice came into clearer focus and she lost her breath at the glory of the figure that stood before her. Radiating power that made her lungs squeeze, with dove wings and hair of fire. The expression on the woman’s face was a sorrowful one. It told Seraphina who she was; her daughter. Told her of that she had seen what had transpired and tried to lead her right through Rayan but that she could not meddle in the mortal affairs too directly. Then she said something that shocked Seraphina to the core; she would get a new chance in a place far, far away. This one and only chance in a place that would challenge her far more than the life she had lead or she could choose to leave the mortal world behind and join her mother in her divine realm. Seraphina woke, gasping for breath as she felt drenched and the taste of salt was incredibly strong in her mouth. She turned over, still gasping for air as the sound of waves reached her ears. The conversation she just had she barely remembered, only its meaning, only that this was her second chance. 'Goals' Now that she has awoken in this new and strange place, she will soon learn of the darkness that lurks within it and the light waiting to be unleashed. * Seek Allies against the Darkness * Preserve and continue acting according to the teachings of Dawood * Grow and realize her powers, living up to her potential * Seek redemption for her former ignorance and naivety Appearance Shapely if not a bit short at 5’2” she doesn’t look like the wind would knock her over. Her face betrays her Taldan and noble heritage or perhaps she gets it from her mother; with a slender face and button nose she appears youthful and of healthy complexion. The years under the Qadiran sun has left her with a tan though not as tan as she might have been if not for her phoenix blood. With an hourglass shape, her hips and bosom are what draw attention when it comes to shape. However it is her fiery-colored hair and bright blue eyes that attract the most attention, betraying her emberkin heritage as the latter tends to glow when she wields magic or strong emotions alike. A scar along her outer right thigh is the reminder of the temple fire she had survived, yet if one would squint and be a bit imaginative; they might think it was the vague shape of a phoenix or even Sarenrae’s symbol depending on who you ask. 'Personality' The noble blood still lingers in her veins as she carries herself with grace and pride. Having learned from her mistakes or rather trying very hard to; she seeks to be compassionate, humble and kind. Which is certainly something that isn't all that easy. Having faced the two sides of the coin that is Sarenrae's faith has left her a bit chocked and made her realize how easy good intentions can lead one astray. As so, she tries to have much more forethought in the things she does. She had enough conviction to starve herself to death, or at least that's what she things happened, in her desire to repent for her ignorance and mistakes. As such, she steeled her resolve immensely and seeks to take on the challenges of tomorrow with stride in her step. 'Relations' None yet.